VK the Betrayal
by CGandJaz
Summary: marriage treaties & political intrigue. Love, lust, & betrayal. the truth behind the royal four. A story of forbidden love. Valondra/Khivar pairing
1. Chapter 1

This is not a prequel

**This is ****not**** a prequel. Though there may be similarities to consequences. Hope you like it. Remember to leave a review. – Jaz**

CH.1

Valondra sat on the edge of her bed she was only sixteen she wasn't ready for marriage especially not to a man that she didn't know. No, it hadn't happened yet but she was sure it would. In the society her forefathers had created a woman was nothing more than an accessory. She couldn't spend the rest of her life in a marriage without love. Love? What in the hell was love? Why was it that poor peasants could write such beautiful poems and stories about an emotion that royalty weren't given a chance to experience. Her own mother told her that love was for fools and the poor. A marriage of convenience was not what she wanted.

The Orion Order and Antar have been at war for centuries, too many men had died neither nation wants more casualties. Peace talks have begun. Now Valondra was familiar with political policies she knew that the political way to end this war was for each side to make a sacrifice. But why should she have to be the sacrificial lamb? Where were her rights?

A knock sounded at her door. Her maids entered and she prepare for bed. That night she found it hard to sleep, tomorrow was the meeting of the provinces maybe she could convince her father to let her sit in. Her father wasn't as down on women as some men but he still didn't advocate women's rights. Being of royal blood offered Valondra opportunities that escaped other girls in her world.

The sunlight spilled over the horizon she looked out to see the beautiful view that her balcony provided beautiful black sandy shores and lilac waters of the Porphyrian Ocean. A servant came to get her for breakfast and thus began a day in the life of the Princess of Antar. She wore long sweeping skirts made of the finest wool and crown adorned with pearls. The meeting of the Provinces was schedule to begin a half hour after breakfast. Valondra ate and entered the conference room she sat toward the back of the group and listened. People spoke of harvests, raids, droughts, and one man in particular spoke of change.

Lord Khivar of the Elysian Province brought forth a question that plagued everyone's minds.

"My King I mean no disrespect there is no anarchy in what I must say." He glanced around the conference room. There were three rows of 12 the first row were the council of 12 Elders, the second was the 9 provincial leaders, and the last row was simply an audience of on lookers. Meeting the eyes of each council and provincial leader he made sure that he was heard, that they were looking at him, listening to him. "Our planet is vast, change is necessary. We have been at war so long that entire provinces have been wiped out. We the people of Elysia and of all of Antar demand that something be done about. I don't mean to cause trouble I feel that it is time that the monarchy step down."

"This is an Outrage"

"how dare he?"

Screams of objections sounded from the crowd of onlookers.

"Hear me out. Am I to trust my people into the hands of a leader who was born into his position? This war was started by a former King who betrayed the Hospitality of the Orion Order. We do not need to be" the crowd got louder. "WE DO NOT NEED TO BE SUBJECT TO A LEADER WHO DOES NOT UNDERSTAND THE PROBLEMS THAT HIS PEOPLE POSSESS. I BELIEVE THAT THE MONARCHY SHOULD BE DISSOLVED AND THAT A DEMOCRACY SHOULD TAKE ITS PLACE."

"ORDER!! ORDER!" King Zuric demanded. All got calm. "The young lord has spoken his peace as have each of you. I understand his concern over the following generation but I can assure him and any others who feel that way that my son Zan is more than qualified to take over as king. He has been trained and versed in the ways of politics since birth…"

The conference continued on but Valondra tuned out. Her mind was on the man, the lord from Elysia. A democracy? A government for the people by the people. She had been raised that the safety and stability of the people came before her own. So why weren't they a democracy? Probably the same reason women's rights were limited. No one wanted to give up power they only wanted to obtain it. Control was the goal of a monarch just as it was a husband over his wife. What did the future have in store for one such as her?

The following day Valondra saw Lord Khivar from her balcony. He stood alone on the beach watching the surf come in. Curiosity led her to his side.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she asked

Khivar turned surprised from his thoughts. He saw her, the princess of them all. Removing his attention from her beauty, he lowered his head in a formal bow. "Greeting your highness"

Valondra smiled he was so handsome. "There is no need for formality." Valondra drew her attention from him to the waters that spread out before them. "I heard your speech yesterday."

"I meant no offence, your highness"

"I was not offended but… I was impressed. My brother is young and our uncle was an ass. A young foolish king who abused his power at every turn. Your fears are understandable, and your bravery must be acknowledged. Not many men would have been so bold as to denounce the king to his face."

"I did not denounce the king." Khivar retorted.

"No, but isn't that what demanding a democracy is? The king being stripped of his title and comforts, for him and his family to be laid bare and all so the people can replace him with someone more qualified?"

"When you put it that way, I suppose it did sound as though I was denouncing him. All I meant is that our planet is dying, even with provincial leaders things are still in chaos. There is war on the streets as well as in the skies. If we were a democracy, or maybe turn the provinces into separate monarchies, that would give the provincial leaders more power and resources to bring our warring lands peace and order."

"So you want to be king?"

"No. I want my people safe."

"All of your people?"

"Of course."

"What of the women in your province?" Khivar was confused by the question.

"They are the same as all women."

"Exactly. You see. As a man you don't truly care for the rights of women. We bare your sons but we don't get your respect. Wives are commodities to be traded for property and power. You want democracy for the people. You want the people to choose their leader but that's not what you mean at all. You meant that the men are to choose their leaders. You want the men to cast their votes. You want your women to be subservient and illiterate because you know that women are the stronger sex despite the lies that have been told by men for eons in an attempt to heal and expand your egos." Khivar watched her as she yelled, debated, and kicked up sand.

"Are you done?" he inquired. She nodded, "I hadn't really thought of it that way before."

"I'm sorry for getting upset and lecturing you I've…I've just had a bad week that's all."

They walked along the beach with her maids and each of their guards trailing them at a distance. They discuss current politics and the unfortunate consequences of war. He spoke of history though he asked her opinion on many events and outcomes. They discussed and debated literary plot lines. After a lunch and a discussion on hunger and poverty they agreed to talk only of themselves. He listened to her and she to him. She was surprised to learn that though being a lord was not as far up on the hierarchy as a princess he still dealt with the same things as she and her family did. He seemed to have far more responsibility than she had previously thought. He did have a valid reason for thinking that the monarch was useless since he did seem to be providing for his people without government intervention. He listened to her and provided the necessary feedback she could be certain whether he truly believed the things he spoke of or if he was just placating her. But at least he seemed to care.

Khivar left a day later promising to visit again. Valondra wondered of her fate and that of her people. She thought more on the topic of love and wondered if the increase of her pulse signified a growing love for Lord Khivar and if it did? Did they stand a chance?

Her seventeenth birthday came months later, she danced with Khivar and they took a midnight stroll along the beach. They talked of Elysia and its magnificence, they spoke of their world as a whole and he even shared his dreams and goals with her. The more she learned about him the deeper she was able to see into his soul. She truly was falling in love with him. They shared a kiss in the Maze Garden he took to calling her Val. He stayed for two weeks before returning to Elysia. He wrote her letters after he left, her world felt whole, carefree, and perfect but it didn't last.

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Ch 2

Prince Zan saw his sister sitting outside of his father's study

"He asked for an audience with you too, Lonnie?"

_Of all the nicknames I've had I always hated Lonnie most but I loved my brother and I knew he only used it as a sign of affection._ "Yes, but I don't know the reason."

Their father's secretary bowed then called for them to enter the room.

"Father" they said in unison before lowering their heads in respect.

"My children, my two children, have a seat." King Zuric looked over his children "Let's cut to the chase, our council convened with the council of the Orion Order they were able to come up with a reasonable peace agreement."

_Oh no, I was right he's going to marry me off_, Val thought.

"Zan you are to take a wife, Princess Ahyvah is a beautiful young woman and I believe that she will make you a good match. Valondra, Prince Wrath has agreed to take you as his wife. He will live here for a year before you all will return to Orion."

"But father?" Val said in complaint.

"I wasn't asking Valondra this topic is not up for debate." Valondra got up and ran from the room.

"Are you okay my son?" King Zuric looking over at his eighteen year old son who today would meet the woman he was to marry.  
"Must I really marry her? She comes from the Orion Order. This marriage treaty is bound to go sour."  
"It is what must be done for the survival of our people. For peace my son" King Zuric placed a hand on his son's shoulder.  
"How do we know that she will honor the agreement that's been made. How do we know she won't try to kill me as I sleep?" Prince Zan realized that he was being spoiled but the culture of the Orion Order was a mystery to the Antarians.

"They, like us have no other choice. Many have died in their order as well as our own people. They want to end the suffering of their people as do we."

"I have heard rumors about the women in the Orion Order. They--- "  
"Rumors are rumors my son. Few things is known about the actual way of the women in the Orion Order. Remember, as the future King of Antar, we have to make sacrifices for our people. Come son they will be arriving soon."

Zan and King Zuric went to their chambers and dress for the welcoming ceremony. They met in the halls, then father and son walked into the throne room sitting in their appropriate chairs waiting for two from the Orion Order to come. Loud footsteps coming toward the throne room was heard breaking up the eerie silence between father and son. Suddenly the double doors leading into the massive room was pushed open revealing a very pissed off princess.

Valondra was wearing her finest robes after being dismissed earlier her temper had brewed. "Father, I am not marrying this Wrath person"

"You must my child. It's for--" _Let me speak my peace_ she thought.

"Peace, right. I know but why do me AND Zan have to marry one of them. Isn't one appropriate usually for a marriage treaty?"  
"It usually would be, but this whole situation is quite precarious. The Orion Order is quite powerful as are we. We had to make the treaty so that we would have a balance of power. By both of you marrying those two, a balance is made"  
"What are you talking about father?"  
"By Zan marrying Ahyvah, she will be Queen and by you marrying Wrath you would be Queen. It will be the perfect balance. Come my daughter, it is the way it must be."

Princess Valondra let out a sigh and headed for her rightful place among the royal chairs in the throne room. She hating having to do this, living as a royal was not what others thought it to be. Her life was filled with nothing but duty. She loved her father. She loved her people, so out of duty she would condemn herself to marriage to the enemy. Her father acts as though being queen means something other than obtaining a bigger tiara.

Only minutes later the sound of many footsteps were heard and they all knew that they were there. As the guards opened the door, their mother, who had been waiting to greet the royal family of the Orion Order, was the first one they saw, followed by two figures in a brown cloak. Queen Liana sat in her rightful chair as she gazed at the two people who where still in their brown cloaks. Wrath lifted the hood from his head to reveal himself followed by his younger sister Ahyvah.

Zan looked at the face of the woman that would be the bearer of his children. Her eyes shined a deep blue. She was beautiful that was obvious, but he wasn't sure he could trust her. There eyes met and she nodded in respect as did he. There was a silent but mutual understanding on the reason for this marriage. They knew what was at stake should their marriage fail.  
"It's my duty", he whispered underneath his breath.

His father placed an arm on his shoulder and said "You will be a great King, my son"

Valondra look at her mother who sat to her right. Queen Liana sat with her back straight and her eyes forward she had a beautiful accepting smile on her face. Valondra looked forward into the eyes of the man she was to marry. She sat taller knowing she was being judged. She let her eyes flow over their entourage so many guards not many ladies in waiting and only a couple of men who were not soldiers. He was beautiful but beauty could be found anywhere. Was he an intelligent man or were all the men of Orion blood thirsty savages.

"Welcome to Antar's Centre Province, Prince Wrath and Princess Ahyvah of Orion"

"Thank you for the invite King Zuric" Prince Wrath said on behalf of his people.

The greeting went on for hours. The terms of the marriage was spoken of. Most guards and many extras were dismissed. Grooms were introduced to their brides. Valondra once again looked in to the eyes of her fiancé.

"My lord" she said with a curtsey.

"My lady" he returned bowing over her extended hand.

He took her arm and escorted her to the other side of the room for privacy.

"I hear that you are a genius when in comes to strategy and war fare."

Wrath was taken off guard by her choice of subjects. "I am very well adept at looking at all possible outcomes"

"So is this some kind of plot?" Valondra asked with a raise of her brow.

"Are you trying to accuse me of having ulterior motives?"

"A marriage agreement while in the mist of war. I understand that its supposedly for the sake of peace but it looks suspicious."

"How so your Highness?" he asked mockingly.

"Well for starters what idiot goes into enemy territory with such a small army. It is stupid to be so trusting, no matter how skilled you may be, numbers matter. From what I've heard about you, you aren't stupid so being the strategist you are this must be some kind of ploy. I just want you to know that I don't trust you. You may be my fiancé but this is not a love match. My trust and respect must be earned."

Wrath looked at the princess, he had heard that she was very opinionated on matters of political importance but he really hadn't expected her to be so intelligent. Her argument was unfounded and false but it made sense, had he been in her place he would have thought the same thing. A woman with a mind of her own was something he admired. He suspected that their marriage would not be boring.

"It is an honor to stand before a beautiful woman such as yourself." Prince Zan greeted Princess Ahyvah. Her hands were gloved, her skirts long, she wore the traditional sheer veil of her people.

"Thank you, Prince Zan" She answered pulling her fingers from his grasp. She was unused to such attention. She found that her cheeks were burning from the appraisal.

It was decided that as future king of Antar Zan and Ahyvah's wedding would be first. A few months later Prince Wrath would exchange vows with Valondra in the tradition of the Orion Order.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Khivar was sitting behind the desk that had at one time belonged to his father. He was being called a radical by some of his peers, while others agreed with his ideas. He would never be able to dissolve the monarchy without the support of both the council and the people of Antar, so for now he was rallying support.

"My lord" Raul announced and bowed "There is a letter here from the King"

"Thank you Raul you may go" Raul bowed once more before leaving his lord to his work.

_I wonder what this is about_. He opened the parchment and noticed that it wasn't a summons but an invitation.

_King Zuric and Queen Liana _

_Cordially request the honor of your presence at the marriage of _

_Prince Zan to Princess Ahyvah of the Orion Order,_

_Daughter of King Attila and Queen Theodora._

_Ceremony to take place in the Royal Gardens._

_I suppose the Royal family hasn't written me off completely if their inviting me to a royal wedding. This confirms the rumors that have been traveling through the provinces about a peace treaty. Attending the wedding would give me a chance to see Val again. Her letters were so detailed and expressive but I miss debating with her in person on political policy, social change, and literature, _Khivar thought. _She would make the perfect wife were she any other woman. _Princesses may sometimes marry lords but her father would never give his daughter over to Khivar, a man who holds such animosity toward the crown.

_Today is the day. I can't wait to see him. It has been forever. I wonder if he missed me. What am I thinking it's not like we are a couple or anything. I am betrothed to another but it's hard to concentrate on your fiancé when there is brilliant free-thinking revolutionist who's caught a hold of your soul. I may be forced to tie myself to another but my heart seems to have strayed to Lord Khivar. Does he think of me the way that I think of him? _

Valondra dressed and made her way to the shores of the Prophyrian, their spot. Sitting on the beach, she went over it again and again, but she just couldn't decide on the best way to tell him. _I am to marry another. I will never be able to feel the comfort of your embrace as I had before._ Valondra just couldn't decide how was she to tell the man she wanted so desperately to give her heart to that her being belonged to another. Being a woman in this day and age left her bare. She was unable to oppose my father, she couldn't help but rue the day she will look in to the eyes of her daughters and have to tell them the same unfortunate thing that her mother told her, "love was for fools and the poor" it only ended in misery and uncertainty. How is it that one decision could hurt so much? She felt the tears roll down her face. It was an unconscious reaction to a certain truth she knew that happiness with Khivar was not likely she was certain that she would spend the rest of her life wondering what might have been.

"Is something wrong?" Khivar asked

Valondra hastily wiped tears from her face and smiled up at the man whose heart she may break. "No everything is fine"

"Then why the tears"

"You know I am always awed by the beauty of the surf. The grace of waves flowing over one another."

Khivar eyed her sure that she was lying but her tears were her own despite his worry he let it go.

"If you say so"

"I do"

"Speaking of "I do" can you believe that your father has sanctioned a union between your brother and the princess of Orion?"

"Yeah. It was a shock at first. Everything seems to be happing so fast."

"How would you describe the princess?"

"Um, she's nice I suppose but I don't know her that well. I've been helping my mother oversee the preparations. Speaking of impending nuptials, I have some news that my come as a shock to you… The leaders of Orion were unhappy with just one union so to keep what my father calls the balance of power I too am to marry"

"You're getting married? Tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I'm getting married but not for a few months yet."

Lord Khivar looked at the young woman who would never be his. He shook his head in disbelief knowing that she deserved a hell of a lot more than a loveless marriage to a man who …

"Who?"

Standing to meet his eyes

"Prince Wrath the heir of the Orion Order."

It didn't help that she was marring a prince but it was well known that in the world of strategy and war Wrath was a deadly enemy. He was no doubt behind the plan of every attack on Antar. How could King Zuric give his only daughter's hand to such a beast?

Seeing the look on Khivar's face sped her pulse. She didn't want him angry nor did she want him sad but he had to accept the truth even if she couldn't. "I tried to talk my father out of it but it was already done. He seems nice this Wrath. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." _No_ she thought _it's not my fault it's society's why am I not allowed to choose my own mate. Arranged marriages are barbaric._

"Lady Valondra it's time for your fitting."

Valondra nodded to her maid the looked at Khivar. "I'll see you at the ceremony."

"Is that what you want?"

"Of course. You owe me a spin around the ball room." Smiling she walked off.

"Val?"

"Yeah?"

"Things are different now."

Instead of responding she looked away and started off toward her maid.

=The Reception

Valondra searched the crowd looking for Khivar, she found him standing off to the side near the terrace. The doors of the ball room opened and Val along with everyone else turned to welcome Prince Zan and his wife Ahyvah. Ahyvah wore a beautiful full length lavender gown and an amethyst tiara.

The buffet was located on one side of the room while the table for the royal family was on the adjacent side on. The Newlyweds were served dinner along with the royal family. After dinner was dancing and merriment. The bride and groom shared a dance before being joined on the dance floor by others.

Valondra searched the crowd for Khivar hoping to share at least one dance with him before the nights end. It was hard to believe that she was getting married in a few months time just when she was starting to think that she and Khivar had a chance.

Wrath looked around and saw that his betrothed was sitting alone watching the dancing instead of joining in. Pushing through the crowd Wrath moved to stand before her. "Lovely evening"

Valondra met his eyes and smiled, she may not be happy about their situation but she would not be forced into misery.

"Good evening my lord. And yes today has been a perfect day in weather if nothing else." She replied realizing it was hard to feign joy.

"Did you enjoy the ceremony?"

"It was a bit more lavish than other weddings but nothing I had not seen before. I hope your sister and my brother find a way to make their relationship work. Having your life intertwined to another's is a strenuous thing, especially with their future."

Wrath could see her displeasure over their own upcoming nuptials despite the smile upon her lips. "I too pray for their happiness my sister deserves nothing less. I want you to know that I will try my best to be a valiant husband and king."

Valondra saw the sincerity in his eye and believe that he was a worthy mate if not her great love.

Wrath watched as her polite smiled turned true "Would you like to dance?" he asked gesturing toward the dance floor. She took his hand and followed his lead.

While dancing with Wrath, Valondra noticed Khivar staring at them. She knew that seeing her in the arms of another must feel like a knife to the heart. He looked torn and betrayed. She watched him head out to the terrace and fought the desire to flee from her fiancé's arms and chase the man she loved. She was counting the moments until the song ended.

Valondra made her way to the terrace where she last saw Khivar.

"Were you looking for me?"

"My lord" she greeted

"Your highness"

"Did you enjoy the ceremony?"

"The newest member of the royal family is quite fetching"  
"Really?" she asked hoping that her jealousy didn't show

"She's lovely but not as stunning as you" Khivar charmingly replied

"About earlier," Val said breaking the mood "I'm sorry about..."

"As I said don't worry about it, it's not your fault." Looking around at onlookers Khivar guided down the stairway into the gardens.

"It's not like I want to marry him." Val said

"I understand duty. I knew you weren't for me but I didn't stay away so it is my problem to deal with."

"It's no like we set out to fall for one another."

"No but it was not meant to be either way."

Khivar pulled Val into his arms and they shared what could possibly be their last kiss neither of them saw the forgotten bride.

Ahyvah stop maneuvering through the garden and looked at the couple who were embracing beside the fountain. She knew the woman to be princess Valondra but the dark haired man was one that she had not yet met. My brother will not be happy to discover that his fiancée is involved with another. The man pulled away from the princess "I hope he makes you happy" he said to the princess. "I don't know him. And not being in your life will make me miserable" she replied "And I you. But it's the way of the world we can remain friends since I do look forward to your letters." The princess wiped tears from her face "you sound as though this is goodbye" "It has to be".

Ahyvah heard footsteps approaching feeling sorry for the princess she went to intercept the would-be-intruders.

"Ahyvah I thought I'd find you here" Wrath said.

"I was just admiring the gardens, is there something you wanted?"

"Your maids are waiting to take you to your quarters."

"Oh okay would you mind escorting me?"

Wrath offered his sister his arm. "You okay?"

"Just nervous. Marrying an Antarian prince for the good of our planet is stressful."  
"I know you're compromising your freedom and so does every member of the Orion Order. We are extremely grateful for your sacrifice."

"Did you know that the women here aren't allowed to attend school in some provinces?"

"Yes I've heard but maybe as their queen you can help to bring change to Antar"

"I suppose."

"Also I've noticed that Princess Valondra seems to be rather intelligent so maybe the royal family doesn't view the education of women the same as others"

Wrath escorted his sister to her maids. Ahyvah with help of her maids prepared for bed. Tonight was her wedding night.

Ahyvah lay in bed awaiting her husband, she was nervous and nauseous after being bathed primped, and pamper in preparation for her wedding night she was sent to wait for her king. She was duty bound to consummate this marriage but was she ready. She hardly knew this man He seem strong and intelligent but from gossip he wasn't as ready to rule as he should be his people worried over his ability to lead them.

The doors connecting their rooms opened and Zan stepped in. The candles flickered in the night offering an amber glow; shadows fell over the walls as the prince made his way to his bride.

Setting aside her doubt and fear Ahyvah sat up and smiled. "Evening my lord." She hated the way her voice shook. Her brother always told his men not to show fear in the face of the enemy but she'd never excelled at deceit. She watched him as his eyes scanned over her. She hated the look in his eyes and the determination of his stride. He would no doubt be a demanding husband.

"You sound nervous I promise you have nothing to fear."

"I fear not my lord" she responded not quite meeting his eyes. The lie had fallen from her lips without betrayal. He removed his sleep shirt and sat on the bed. I can do this Ahyvah thought this is for my people I will not be the death of us all. He reached for her and she pulled back. I can't do this.

"I can't." She said fleeing the bed. "I can't do this we don't know anything about one another. How can they expect us to give up all our dreams and morals for the sake of people who don't even respect the sacrifices that we make on their behalf? My parents did not raise me to offer my bed to strangers yet they sell me the first chance they get. Peace, my body worth a hell of a lot more that a brief pause in the violent nature of civilizations. I know that Planets and Galaxies have been conquered through war. I refuse to be a pawn in this infantile game our parents have chosen to play." Ahyvah wiped away the tears that stained her face and stared at her husband daring him to go against her wishes or to disagree.

Zan watched his bride, she had a point but their marriage must be consummated or neither her people nor his are obligated to uphold their part in the covenant. Zan saw the fear in her eyes and deep down he felt and unnatural bond with the woman he had just made his wife. He realized in that moment that he had fallen in love with his wife who so obviously feared and possibly hated him. Zan had vowed to protect her even against himself and his baser instincts. He only hoped that this wasn't a ploy by the enemy.

"This marriage is done. I made a vow and I shall uphold it." Zan watch Ahyvah shake her head in denial and her tears started to fall faster. "But there is no law that says we must consummate this marriage tonight but it must happen before my sister's marriage."

Ahyvah and Zan did share a bed that night but instead of sex they had engaged in stimulating conversation. He asked of her people and their traditions and she of his. He mentioned that the war had caused uprising in areas of Antar that this covenant was to save them all from potential doom.


End file.
